


Soldado

by Amelia_Badguy



Series: Fictober 2019 [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fictober 2019, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Badguy/pseuds/Amelia_Badguy
Summary: Habían noches en que algunas pesadillas lo despertaban de alguna manera sobresaltado, aquellas donde había sido un soldado, pero ahora aquello había quedado en el pasado.





	Soldado

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia pertenece a una serie que escribiré para el Fictober de la página "Retos Randoms de Randoms Fandoms", utilizando las palabras de la lista. La cuarta palabra es "Soldado", así que aquí está la historia ~ 
> 
> Esta historia está ligada a mis otras historias de Dragón Ball.

Algunos días soñaba, aquello no podía negarlo en realidad. Soñaba con destrucción, como evaporizaba planetas con una sola mano, algo que había disfrutado, no podía negarlo en realidad. Había sido parte de su esencia siempre.

Otras veces soñaba con ser el soldado que le habían dicho, pelear, destruir, pero por sobre todo tener que rendirle cuentas a aquel maldito ser que había consumido su ser por más de veinte años en realidad.

Habían noches en que despertaba y se sentía un poco desorientado aún. Tendía a mirar a su alrededor y su cuerpo se relajaba al ver que se encontraba en la casa que compartía con aquel tonto alfa con el cual vivía hace ya algunos años y que su vida había cambiado completamente.

Desde que había ido a la Tierra para encontrar las esferas del Dragón, su vida había cambiado. Había pasado de ser un soldado a convertirse simplemente en un guerrero que entrenaba, que vivía con relativa calma en lo que era aquel planeta que había pensado en destruir en un principio, pero que ahora había adoptado como su hogar, aunque nunca fuera admitir aquello en voz alta o algo así, porque bueno, él no era de expresar aquellas cosas

Con un suspiro se levantó de la cama para ir a buscar un vaso de agua a la cocina, viendo como el alfa seguía profundamente dormido y seguramente no fuera a despertarse por nada más que comida, pues habían estado entrenando bastante las últimas semanas, ¿la razón?, ninguna, ellos eran de aquella forma, les agradaba entrenar, luchar, era algo que iba en su sangre, buscar siempre peleas más grandes que ellos mismos para poder demostrar sus habilidades. Su mente le dijo que por aquella razón su raza eran tan buenos soldados en realidad.

Sin más se sirvió aquel vaso con agua y comenzó a beber, observando por la ventana la noche estrellada que ahí existía.

Se había acostumbrado a no tener una luna que lo alumbrase y la razón era bastante sencilla ahora que lo pensaba. Aquel namekiano había destruido la Luna para que aquel beta, hijo de Kakaroto, no se transformara en un mono gigante, cosa que sin el entrenamiento adecuado podía ser un dolor en el trasero para quienes estuvieran alrededor.

Soltando un pequeño suspiro dejó el vaso vacio en el lavabo, para ir al cuarto de su pequeña cría que ahí descansaba en realidad. El pequeño beta dormía profundamente, su pequeño Amarant.

En aquellas noches en que lo veía dormir, en que observaba su respiración, agradecía que su hijo no fuera un soldado como él lo había sido a su edad, sino que fuera un niño relativamente normal.

La Tierra lo había cambiado, lo había ablandado, pero la realidad era que muchos soldados después de una gran guerra o una batalla que marcaba su vida a más no poder, lo único que deseaban era tener algo propio, un pequeño lugar de felicidad, y ese príncipe que se había transformado en un soldado, un mercenario, por fin, en aquel planeta de tan baja categoría, había logrado encontrar aquella paz que había necesitado por tanto tiempo en su vida.


End file.
